Fight Caves
This guide is for the long version but you can use it to know the monsters for the short version Lvl Name HP Attack Hits Notes 22 Tz-Kih 10 melee 4 drains prayer when melee; range to kill 45 Tz-Kek 20 melee 7 recoil damage of 1 22 Tz-Kek (lv 22) Tz-Kek 10 melee 4 2 appear after a 45 is killed 90 Tok-Xil 40 range, melee 13 see wave breakdown for when to use prayer 180 Yt-MejKot 90 melee 25 can heal self and other monsters 360 Ket-Zek 180 magic, melee 50s range with Protect from Magic 702 TzTok-Jad 255 magic, range, melee 97 I suggest you range or mage to avoid the melee attacks this is a guide for what he looks like for his attacks: Melee: TzTok-Jad thrusts forward with a sharp bite without delay for those who choose to come close to melee him. Magic: TzTok-Jad rears up on his hind legs and dangles his forward legs for a few seconds before launching a fireball from his mouth at the player. Ranged: TzTok-Jad rears up on his hind legs, then slams down his forward legs onto the ground causing a boulder to fall on the player (it is not possible to evade this boulder by running). 1.) 22 Try Attacking then running to keep these from hitting you. 2.) 22, 22 3.) 45 4.) 45, 22 5.) 45, 22, 22 6.) 45, 45 7.) 90 8.) 90, 22 9.) 90, 22, 22 10.) 90, 45 11.) 90, 45, 22 12.) 90, 45, 22, 22 13.) 90, 45, 45 14.) 90, 90 15.) 180 Trap them behind Italy Rock. The Big boot formation. You can't miss it. 16.) 180, 22 17.) 180, 22, 22 18.) 180, 45 19.) 180, 45, 22 20.) 180, 45, 22, 22 21.) 180, 45, 45 22.) 180, 90 <--Kill First. Then kill 180. 23.) 180, 90, 22 Pray against 90, Kill the 22 and then switch pray off. 24.) 180, 90, 22, 22 25.) 180, 90, 45 26.) 180, 90, 45, 22 27.) 180, 90, 45, 22, 22 28.) 180, 90, 45, 45 29.) 180, 90, 90 30.) 180, 180 Make sure you have full health. Drink a sara brew before going on to the next wave. 31.) 360 Never turn mage pray off unless you are 100% sure there are no 360's around. 32.) 360, 22 Kill the 22's 1st. 33.) 360, 22, 22 34.) 360, 45 35.) 360, 45, 22 36.) 360, 45, 22, 22 37.) 360, 45, 45 38.) 360, 90 Don't pray range. Before this wave make sure you have full health. 39.) 360, 90, 22 <--22, 90, then 360. 40.) 360, 90, 22, 22 41.) 360, 90, 45 42.) 360, 90, 45, 22 43.) 360, 90, 45, 22, 22 44.) 360, 90, 45, 45 45.) 360, 90, 90 46.) 360, 180 Try to get the 180 trapped behind the 360. 47.) 360, 180, 22 48.) 360, 180, 22, 22 49.) 360, 180, 45 50.) 360, 180, 45, 22 51.) 360, 180, 45, 22, 22 52.) 360, 180, 45, 45 53.) 360, 180, 90 Try toget the 180 trapped behind the 360. Kill the 90, Then the 360 and then the 180. 54.) 360, 180, 90, 22 55.) 360, 180, 90, 22, 22 56.) 360, 180, 90, 45 57.) 360, 180, 90, 45, 22 58.) 360, 180, 90, 45, 22, 22 ouch! 59.) 360, 180, 90, 45, 45 60.) 360, 180, 90, 90 61.) 360, 180, 180 62.) 360, 360 Make sure you have full health. 63.) 702 TzTok-Jad I did steal this guide mostly from Wikipedia because it saves a lot of time.... and I am just posting this because a lot of people need it.... will update and make it nice if a lot of people want that.... peace out -kevin